The 103rd Hunger Games
by JennLawrence Luvv
Summary: Welcome to the 103rd Hunger Games, where the odds are usually not in the tribute's favor. This year, the Capitol plans to use different techniques on the arena and tributes, giving the games a sickening twist. The Capitol finally shows what it can really do.


**Time: 8:17 AM**

**Place: District 1's Victors Village**

**POV: Kalliysta Lawrence**

I fiddled nervously with the silky white bow on the back of my dress as I stood tensely in front of the mirror. Today was the most dreaded day of the year for everyone…besides my family. I was the youngest in the family at 14 years old, and was expected to volunteer at the Reaping today. I have 6 other siblings besides myself. Right now, the only remaining brother and sisters I have are Natalyee, Remy, Cisco and Josey. Natalyee being my oldest sister at 23, then Remy at 20, Cisco; he's 16, then there's Cisco's twin, Josey; she is also 16.

I had been training since I was 12 years old. I'm best at knife-throwing, though I know how to work a bow and arrow, spear, sword…you name it. I go to a very prestigious private school where we work for 5 out of the 6 hours a day training.

I am also schooled at home because the school has very little academic education-it's mostly just training for our games. I think reading is my favorite subject…probably won't help me in the arena.

I have many friends in this district; as well as a few in 3. We moved from 3 to 1 because it was where my dead brother, Ethan, was born. He volunteered for the games when I was young, I don't remember how old I was, so I never really got to know him. Natalyee told me he took an unfortunate dagger blow to the stomach. She said that he didn't have any allies to help him either. I already know I'm a career, and I shouldn't be merciful for the other tributes, but I do feel the slightest bit sad for whoever is caught under my blade.

In a way, I am very excited for the games. I'm excited to bring more pride to my family, just like Natalyee, Remy, Cisco and Josey did. I'm unsure of which Hunger Games they've won, but I do remember that my other sister, Wyra, just a year older then me. She lost the 102nd Hunger Games. And I knew her, which just made it almost unbearable to see her speared in the stomach. I remember Natalyee showed me the 74th Hunger Games, and how that little girl was speared in the stomach. An older girl, Katniss is what Natalyee called her, sung to the little girl as she died and buried her in flowers.

I'm curious about that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Apparently, they were and still are famous for being the 'star-crossed lovers of District 12.' I am telling you now; there will be NO romance between my partner and I. I will be just as happy killing him.

"Kalli! Time to go!" Shouts my mother. I step down the stairs; my strawberry blonde curls bouncing on my shoulders. Everyone grins when I sit at the large mahogany kitchen table; littered with every breakfast food you can imagine. They obviously make a huge deal out of the whole volunteering thing, even though every year someone volunteers for another. "Are you excited?" Asks Remy, my older sister. She has been bombing me with possible interview questions and she makes me answer them. "I am. I'm excited to go into the games, and see what it holds for me." I know it's a fail answer, but Remy shuts up. We eat in silence. "Remember how Ethan would always make jokes on Reaping day, to make us feel better?" Cisco asks. Everyone gravely nods their head, returning to their food.

Liam and Kora stood at the door, looking at me with curiosity. When I had told them that I'd be volunteering for the games this year, they were horrified and wondered why. Obviously, they were not from District 1, therefore not knowing why anyone would want to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

We walked silently to the Reaping together. Since both Cisco and Josey won the Hunger Games, they were in no danger of being reaped again, so they didn't have to come with us. I was starting to get nervous; I felt like I had butterflies flapping around in my stomach. I know I have to overcome this fear. I need and want to volunteer, for my family. For Wyra.

After getting our blood drawn, Liam went off to the 14 year old boys section. Kora and I stood stiffly next to each other, awaiting what was consequently going to come. I hadn't thought about it much; if I was going to die, who I am going to kill. I sure as hell couldn't kill Liam if he was reaped. I wonder if they'll allow 2 victors this year.

Bona Fide, District 1's escort, bounced excitedly on stage. "Hello, hello. Welcome to the Reaping of the 103rd Hunger Games!" After the video, which is played year after year, we finally got down to the drawing.

My mouth became so dry; I felt so rigid. I looked straight ahead. "Okay, so this year, boys first!" Bona yelled into the microphone, trotting over to the large glass bowl that stood on a table to the right. She fished around until she pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. She smoothed it out and read aloud: "Solace Kennide!" I looked around, and once I saw his face, I realized that Solace was in my training group.

Solace is my age, maybe a year older. He has floppy blonde hair and possibly green eyes. A lot of the girls around here like him. I mean, he's got the looks, and he's definitely got the personality. All I know is that he's a joker, and a prankster. I never really knew him, so he's just another opponent for me to kill. I hope I get the pleasure of killing this kid off. "Any volunteers?" Bona said, looking around. Solace nodded his head gravely, like he knew no one would save him. "Well, congratulations, Solace." Bona looked at Solace, but he looked down at his shoes. "Okay, next are the girls!" She exclaimed, tiptoeing over to the bowl. This is it. I have to volunteer. "Jezebel-" "I volunteer!" screamed one of the girls nearby. Wait. What? I started to panic, and then realized that I wasn't the one who volunteered.

Okay, no problem. I'll just volunteer after the other volunteer goes up. Bona looked startled, but nodded and planted a smile on her pale face. The volunteer made her way up the steps. Solace had a panicked and angry expression, and he was shaking his head violently. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I figured this was the time to volunteer. "I volunteer as tribute!" I screamed as loud as I could over the commotion. The peacekeepers showed no emotion as they herded me toward the stage. The girl passed me and gave me a dirty look, but didn't fight. I stood next to Solace. We shook hands and Bona asked me my name, then pushed us into the building behind the stage.

**Time: 8:17 AM**

**Place: District 1's Square/Reaping**

**POV: Solace Kennide **

I cannot believe this is happening to me. Of all people, fate picked me. Jesus Christ, what am I to do now? My mother can't keep her hands off the wine bottles, my father is dead, and my little sister has no one. I _was_ the glue that kept that family together. What now? At least I'm a career.

I walked up to that stage with no confidence whatsoever. _Great going, Solace. No sponsors for you now. _

I realized that while I was lost in my thoughts, a name was called. Jezebel what's her face. I have no intention of learning her last name because what comes next shocks me. Meea volunteered…then was volunteered _for. _I am eternally grateful for whoever the hell volunteered for Meea. At least I know she's safe now. The girl, who I know from somewhere, walked up the gray steps and stood stiffly next to me. "What is your name?" Bona asked, clearly bored. "Kalliysta Lawrence." Kalli! That was her name. I never knew her full name. Looking over at Bona; she looked shocked. "You're from the victorious _and _notorious Lawrence family, aren't you?!" She exclaimed with excitement. "You know, Ethan-" "Yes, I know." Kalli said, looking down at her uncovered toes.

I've always known that the Lawrence family was famous for being fighters. I've heard that their family is incredibly strict about their training, and that's how her 4 remaining siblings are alive. On the other hand, her 2 other siblings weren't as lucky…

I've always thought Kalli was pretty. She's got her long, strawberry blonde hair and she has enough freckles to highlight her eyes. Her eyes are an emerald green, and her figure is nice. Not that I noticed or anything. I mean…whatever.

I was about to ask why her family was so notorious or infamous or whatever, but I remembered where I was. "Now, shake hands, you two." I held out my hand. She gripped my hand hard, a smirk upon her pretty face and looked straight into my eyes. I know I'm dead.

**Time: 9:22**

**Place: District 2's main road to the square**

**POV: York Gynger**

I walked silently and uncomfortably with my big brother and sister down the main road to the square. Today is the reaping, and all three of us have a chance of being reaped because of the tesserae we took. You think living in District 2 is all glam and glitz because it is most favored by the Capitol, but no. Sure, living in this district is fun for the richer people, but for people like my family, it's a living hell. I live in the poorest village of the district, where we fight for food and other things that everyone else takes for granted. I live with my brother, and my sister, and my aunt. I swear, Aunt Kate is the devil himself…just in female form.

I stand in the 13 year old girls section as Bobby and Virginia make their way to the 16 and 15 year old sections. I sigh and look ahead. The mayor comes up to the microphone and begins to speak. "Welcome to the reaping of the 103rd annual Hunger Games! As you know, here in District 2 we have the best training equipment, therefore making the best Careers! And, here in District 2 we are the ones who supply and train our dear Peacekeepers, who keep us safe everyday." He drones on and on while I space out and concentrate on my feet. "It is time to pick our two very lucky tributes!" Yells the escort, whose name I do not know. "Okay, ladies!" She says, pulling out a slip. I cringe. "York Gynger!" She yells. I suddenly look over at Bobby, who shrugs his shoulders like, "Who cares? What do you have to live for?" That's true. What and who do I have to live for? I search the crowd to try and catch Virginia's eyes, but the girl next to me elbows me in the ribs. "Go!" She whispers. I walk slowly up to the stage accompanied by a few peacekeepers.

I stand, stiff as a board, scared out of my wits. "Okay, boys!" The escort digs out a piece of paper and reads it carefully. "Lyole Mergon!" I know him. He is apart of one of the richest families in District 2. His family is all over the newspaper everyday. It's a different story everyday. Yesterday it was, "Breakthrough in the Masonry Business by the Mergons!" They're such cheaters. I will have no problem killing Lyole.

"Shake hands, you two." Escort lady says. I look straight in Lyole's eyes with an evil smile on my face, silently telling him that he is officially a dead man.

**Time: 9:22**

**Place: District 2's Square/Reaping**

**POV: Lyole Mergon (Bloodbath)**

Hah, I have no chance. Even though I'm a Career, no sponsor will send me anything. I know for a fact that everyone in my district hates my guts. And from the death glare I just received from York, I know she's not a fan either.

I remember York from a long time ago. We were in elementary school together, every year she was in my class. We didn't really talk, and now that my father owns the largest masonry business in the district, she will most likely flat out _refuse_ to talk to me. I know that she lives in Harrison County-the smallest and poorest village in District 2. I always thought that she was pretty-her bouncy brown hair changing color in the sunlight. I don't have a crush on her, if that's what you think. And hopefully, our mentors won't want us to pull the whole 'star-crossed lovers' crap. York has freckles that cross over her nose and under her eyes. I swear, she could be related to that Clove girl from the 74th Hunger Games.

I gingerly shook her hand. I tried to avoid her piercing eyes that seemed to look right into my soul. I knew right then that she wasn't going to kill me fast. She'll probably kill me really slowly.

**Time: 10:14**

**Place: District 3-The Di Basses House**

**POV: Giavanni Di Basses**

Everyone describes me as a non-talkative, very quiet girl. 'Never to say much, but always has thoughts on her mind,' Patricia would always say. Patricia is dead now.

I sigh and make my way down the white carpeted stairs. Even though I live in District 3, and I'm supposed to be a ruthless, merciless Career and train a ton, I'd rather read or do something quiet. I've obviously never been fond of the Hunger Games. My best friend was killed fighting for her life.

"Hi, hon." My father says, not looking up from his newspaper. I silently nod and sit down at the small wood table. We aren't the richest family in District 3, but we're pretty well off since it's only my father and I. "Are you nervous?" He asks, finally looking up at me. "Not really. It's not like we need tesserae." I say, carefully sticking a piece of egg with the silver fork. "True." He says, sipping his coffee.

I look under the table to find our pet rabbit, Cedar. I giggle at his face; it's all scrunched up and pudgy-looking. "Hi, Cedar." I say, patting him on the head before he scampers off. "If I get reaped, don't forget about Cedar." I say, getting up from the table and putting my plate in the sink. "Hmm," Father says, getting up from the table. "Come on, time to go." He tells me as we both walk out of the door.

Father goes and stands in the way back, while I make my way to the 14 year old girls section. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" The mayor says as he hands the microphone to Irena Desiree. Irena doesn't say anything as she picks out a name from the girls bowl. "Giavanni Di Basses." She speaks with no emotion.

I look up at the mention of my name. What? _What? _I was reaped…_I_ was reaped. I very slowly-like make my way through the crowd and walk up to the stage. I look back at the mayor who gives me a sorry smile. I've always hated him.

Irena makes her way over to the boys bowl without comment. "Bengermin Conan." Bengermin. Where have I heard that name? "Shake hands." Irena says. I hold out my hand. A familiar scent waves over me. Don't ask how I know this, or how I know Kalli. All I know is that Bengermin is Kalli's cousin.

**Time: 10:20**

**Place: District 3's Square/Reaping**

**POV: Bengermin Conan (Bloodbath)**

I knew this girl the minute I saw her. Giavanni knows Kalli, and Kalli knows Giavanni. Well.

I haven't seen Kalli in 3 years, and I don't think my brothers have either. All I've heard about my brothers is that they've both been in deep shit with the Capitol, so I wasn't surprised when I was reaped, and I won't be surprised if they're reaped. On purpose, that is.

I'm the youngest of the three of us, being 13 years old. Then Jaxson is 15, and Saymson is 16. 3 years ago, our family, including Kalli's family as well, broke apart. We got in a huge fight over Josey's chance at winning the games. From what I've heard, she did win them anyways. Giavanni was Kalli's best friend before Kalli moved to some other district to either get away from my family, who broke apart again and moved to various districts, or some other reason.

I haven't seen my brothers in a while as well. 3 years to be exact. I live with my grandmother, Baki, is what her grandchildren call her. Jaxson lives somewhere with my father, and Saymson lives somewhere with my mother.

I looked up at Giavanni with sympathy in my eyes. She looked straight at me as well, a scared-out-of-my-wits expression across her face. Finally, we were herded into the Justice building behind us.

**Time: 11:36**

**Place: District 4's Square/Reaping**

**POV: Foray Halligan (Bloodbath)**

I am always told that I'm really small for my age. I'm 12 years old and annoyed that I can't reach the top shelf in the pantry. I'm not _that_ small.

I can do wonders with an axe. I'm not from 7, but my father is so he taught me how to use it.

My mother died when she was having my 3rd sister, Clemina. Yup, a house full of girls. I guess that explains why my father left us; the loss of my mother and the responsibility of three girls to care for. I'm the second to last girl, Clemina being last. Then, my older sisters Nadia and Angelina care for us.

We all leave for the reaping. Clemina, being eleven, goes and stands in the back with the non-eligible. The escort, Piana Atradum, comes on stage with a bubbly and giddy personality. After the mayor made his speech, Piana got right to the point. She giggles and flaunts over to the girls bowl, and attentively pulls out a slip of paper. "Foray Halligan?" She says like she's asking a question. Crap.

**Time: 11:36**

**Place: District 4's Square/Reaping**

**POV: Astro Keyland (Bloodbath)**

I stared at Piana Atradum as she toddled over to the boy's reaping bowl at the left side of the stage. "Astro Keyland!" She yelled. "Shit." I say under my breath as I walk hastily to the stage.

My legs felt like concrete as I was walking up the steps. _It's okay. You've been training since you were twelve. It's fine. _I kept repeating that same thing over and over again until Piana made the girl, Foray, and I shake hands. I was a least a foot taller then her, and I was her age. I was 13, and she was maybe around 12. She couldn't be any older then I am.

Piana and some Peacekeepers guided us into the large white building behind the stage. There, we would wait for the train.

**Okay, so there is District 1, 2, 3 and 4's Reaping! I know, I know, Kalliysta's Reaping description is pretty long, but I guess I got carried away. Anyways, I know some of them are on the short side because some are Bloodbath tributes, therefore I don't think I have to type up much about them because, you know, their gone as soon as the games start. XD But thank you for reading, and please review!**

**~Jenn **


End file.
